Through The Ages
by Asucey Uchiha
Summary: Después de lo ocurrido en Volterra, Edward, con todo el dolor de su ser, decide separarse de Bella definitivamente. Ante esto, Bella, destrozada, vuelve a Phoenix con Renée. Mientras que en Tokio, Kagome toma la decisión de irse a vivir un tiempo a un pueblito lluvioso de Washington, en Estados Unidos, con un primo lejano de su padre, Charlie. Resumen completo dentro. EdwardxKagome
1. Prólogo y Prefacio

Después de lo ocurrido en Volterra, Edward, con todo el dolor de su ser, decide separarse de Bella definitivamente. Ante esto, Bella, destrozada, vuelve a Phoenix con Renée. Mientras que en Tokio, Kagome toma la decisión de irse a vivir un tiempo a un pueblito lluvioso de Washington, en Estados Unidos, con un primo lejano de su padre, Charlie. A pesar de su corazón herido, ¿podrá Kagome enamorarse de nuevo y olvidar a Inuyasha sin el temor de volver a ser la segunda opción? ¿Edward será capaz de aceptar a Kagome como la luna iluminando su siniestra y oscura vida inmortal? Solo el amor testificara… _A través del tiempo_.

 **§◊§** _ **Asucey Uchiha**_ **§◊§**

 **§●◊●§**

 **§◊●** _ **Presenta**_ **●◊§**

 **§◊●◊§**

 **A Través del Tiempo**

 **§●◊●§**

 **Lo puro se ensucia, lo sucio se purifica, lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno, todo lo que vive muere y lo que muere renace.**

— **Kikyo**

 **Prólogo**

Pasa… tan inexorable, tan indiferente y tan malditamente lento. Tan estúpido es aquel que cree que el tiempo lo cura todo. No es así. El tiempo no borra, solo aminora y deja un recuerdo amargo e imborrable de lo que nos causó dolor y sufrimiento. De lo que amamos y seguiremos amando. Porque lamentablemente algunos llevan tatuado el nombre de esa persona en el corazón y aun seguir con su vida, pero llevarlo tatuado en el alma era como una condena eterna al amar una sola vez y a jamás olvidar. Una sentencia a volvernos a enamorar de la misma persona en todas las vidas, en todas las reencarnaciones.

Una sentencia con la que nació por ser la reencarnación de una persona que amo a otra tan intensamente que ese amor prevaleció aun después de la traición y trascendió en el tiempo.

Ella ya había amado y ya había sido traicionada. Y ahora le tocaba sufrir. El pasado le había ganado al presente. Fue solo la sustituta del primer amor y jamás fue otra cosa que la segunda opción. Estaba segura que en otra vida volvería a enamorarse de la misma persona, pero no estaba segura si esta vez llegaría a ser feliz o el pasado volvería a ganarle. Ese era su destino.

O eso fue lo que creyó hasta que lo conoció a él.

Solo entonces supo que el destino y el amor tenían otros planes para ella.

 **Prefacio**

Cuando Kagome vio a los Cullen por primera vez aquella lluviosa tarde, supo que estos no podían serle más indiferentes ni importarle menos. Pero ahora que un ejército de vampiros neófitos amenazaba no solo la vida de sus amigos sino también la vida de quien le había devuelto las esperanzas en el amor, ya no estaba tan segura.


	2. Una decisión, nuevo hogar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Igualmente los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo** _ **(Twilight**_ **) no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

 **Autora** _ **:**_ **Asucey Uchiha**

 **Beta Reader:** **Nairi Hakumi**

 **Historia (crossover): Inuyasha & Twilight**

 **Pareja principal: Edward & Kagome**

 **Pareja secundaria: Jacob & ¿?**

 **Resumen: Después de lo ocurrido en Volterra, Edward, con todo el dolor de su ser, decide separarse de Bella definitivamente. Ante esto, Bella, destrozada, vuelve a Phoenix con Renée. Mientras que en Tokio, Kagome toma la decisión de irse a vivir un tiempo a un pueblito lluvioso de Washington, en Estados Unidos, con un primo lejano de su padre, Charlie. A pesar de su corazón herido, ¿podrá Kagome enamorarse de nuevo y olvidar a Inuyasha sin el temor de volver a ser la segunda opción? ¿Edward será capaz de aceptar a Kagome como la luna iluminando su siniestra y oscura vida inmortal? Solo el amor testificara…** _ **A Través del Tiempo**_ **.**

§◊●◊§

§● **Una decisión, nuevo hogar** ●§

§◊●◊§

La luz del sol se presentaba con majestuosidad aquella mañana. Llevando calidez a aquellos que caminaban con prisa para llegar a sus trabajos y los jóvenes que se dirigían a un nuevo día de escuela. Les brindaba calor después de haber salido de sus casas bajo el fresco de la mañana.

El tráfico vehicular estaba en su auge y el mar de gente se desplazaba en todas las direcciones, y entre este, una mujer se abría paso entre tanta gente con afán pero en su rostro, que no aparentaba los años que la vida le daba, se podía apreciar una sonrisa gentil. Cualquiera que la viera podría asegurar que esa mujer no pasaba de los treinta y cinco y tantos, cuando la realidad era que esa mujer de una belleza sencilla y humilde, era orgullosamente madre de dos jóvenes que la llenaban de dicha y felicidad, un recuerdo de su amado esposo. El semáforo se puso en verde para el cruce peatonal y la gente marcho.

Una ligera brisa alboroto los cortos rizos castaños de la mujer mientras esta cruzaba la última calle que la separaba de su hogar. En su camino se topó con varios conocidos que la saludaron con calidez y que esta no dudo en corresponder.

Una señora que se encontraba barriendo la banqueta la saludo.

—Naomi, buenos días.

La mujer se detuvo a los pies de las escaleras que conducían al templo donde vivía, quitándose el sencillo abrigo negro que llevaba, se lo coloco en su brazo para después sonreírle a la mujer que la saludo.

—Buenos días, Ujiko.

— ¿Cómo has estado? Tu suegro me dijo que habías salido fuera de la ciudad hace unos días.

—Así es, fui a visitar a mi hermana, Akane. Se puso un poco mal pero ya está mejor.

—Qué bueno—Ujiko sonrió.

Ambas se despidieron y Naomi subió las escaleras y al llegar al Goshinboku unió sus manos en una plegaria por el bienestar de su familia.

Cuando ingreso a su casa pudo ver al abuelo en la sala tomando un té mientras veía televisión.

—Estoy en casa—anuncio.

—Hija, has vuelto pronto. ¿Cómo está tu hermana?—le pregunto mientras la seguía a la cocina.

—Bien, solo fue una fiebre de la que no se cuidó como debía.

Naomi empezó a preparar el almuerzo. Saco del refrigerador verduras y un bol con puré de papa natural y empezó a hacer bolitas para después oprimirlas y las fue poniendo en un plato aparte.

—Me alegro. Bueno, iré al almacén a limpiarlo un poco.

—Te llamare cuando esté listo el almuerzo.

Después de haber lavado las verduras las puso en agua hirviendo mientras que en otro sartén colocaba las tortitas de papa a freír en aceite.

Media hora después, cuando el almuerzo estuvo listo y dispuesto en la mesa, se dirigió al piso de arriba para despertar a sus hijos. Era viernes y último día de escuela para su hijo, Sota. Kagome, por otro lado, desde que había vuelto de la era feudal dejo de asistir a la escuela y de salir con sus amigas. Estaba en un estado profundo de tristeza y depresión. Por más que le preguntaba la causa, jamás le respondía.

Decir que estaba preocupada era poco a como en realidad se sentía. La impotencia de no saber que mantenía en ese estado a su hija y el no poder ayudarla ni brindarle el consuelo apropiado la tenían desesperada. Pero estos días con su hermana parecían haberle dado la respuesta.

Si bien no sabía con exactitud el motivo de la tristeza de su hija, si lo intuía.

Ella solo conocía a una persona capaz de poner en ese estado a Kagome y ese era Inuyasha. Sea lo que sea que hizo, ahora no tenía importancia para ella, lo único que quería era que su hija mejorara y el que permaneciera en este lugar no le haría bien.

Era por eso, si enviar a Kagome a vivir lejos de aquí, incluso fuera del país, era la solución. Entonces eso haría. Todo con tal de que esa tristeza desapareciera y fuera capaz de sonreír otra vez.

Cuando abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hija espero con todas sus fuerzas no encontrar esta imagen: Kagome recostada contra la pared debajo de la ventana abierta, abrazándose a sí misma y con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada dejando ver sus parpados hinchados por haber llorado, seguramente toda la noche. Era como si esperase que Inuyasha apareciera entrando por la ventana para llevársela de vuelta a la época feudal. Reclamándole porque se tardaba tanto en volver, pero tal parecía que esta vez era el mismo Inuyasha el que estaba tardando en venir por Kagome.

Avanzo hacia ella para despertarla y noto un ligero estremecimiento en su cuerpo. Se percató del edredón que se encontraba desparramado en el suelo y que solo cubría sus pies. Lo recogió y lo doblo para después ponerlo a los pies de la cama.

―Lloro toda la noche.

Se giró al escuchar la voz y vio a su hijo menor Sota, asomándose por la puerta.

―Creí que había dejado de hacerlo.

Sota hizo una mueca.

―Yo también―Entro y se sentó en la cama. Kagome seguía profundamente dormida en la misma posición en el suelo―. Hay ocasiones en que se toma la mitad de una pastilla para el insomnio y eso la hace dormir en cuanto su cabeza toca la almohada. Pero hay otras veces en que hace eso: se sienta debajo de la ventana y cuando cree que ya estamos dormidos empieza a llorar. En la madrugada yo la escuche y vine a verla. Estaba dormida pero no dejaba de llorar, así que solo la cobije y me quede un rato hasta que se detuvo.

Naomi, con tristeza en su mirada, se hinco en el suelo enfrente de su hija y le acaricio el pelo.

―¿Mamá?―pronuncio con voz algo temblorosa. Naomi volteo a verlo y supo que a su hijo le dolía igual que a ella ver a Kagome sufrir de esa manera―. Ya no quiero ver a mi hermana así. Quiero que vuelva a ser la misma de antes.

Un par de lágrimas se asomaron en sus ojos castaños.

Naomi se acercó a abrazarlo. Sota se aferró a ella. Rodeado por la calidez que ella le otorgaba el llanto no se hizo presente. Pero su corazón aun dolía por la situación de su hermana.

―Así será, ya lo verás―Le aseguro mientras acariciaba su espalda para confortarlo―. Vamos, que el almuerzo ya está listo. Y tienes que prepararte para la escuela.

Momentos después todos se encontraban almorzando con excepción de Kagome, quien había bajado con expresión sombría para anunciar que no los acompañaría y volvió a la cama. Nadie dijo nada. Una vez terminaron el abuelo se fue a seguir con la limpieza de los templos y Sota se marchó a la escuela. Naomi por otro lado se dispuso hacer un par de llamadas.

§●§●§●§

La mañana transcurrió lento, como si quisiera aplazar el momento en que hablara con Kagome. Ya todo estaba arreglado. Lo único que quedaba por hacer era comunicárselo a su hija y esperar que aceptara.

Esto era lo mejor. Estaba segura de ello. ¿Pero de verdad era así?

Rememoro la conversación que había tenido con _él_ , hace apenas un par de horas cuando le contó sobre sus planes.

‟― _¿Estas segura de lo que quieres hacer? Ten en cuenta que esto solo podría perjudicarla más._

― _Claro que estoy segura_ _. Estar aquí no le está haciendo más bien tampoco. Además_ _―prosigui_ _ó_ _―, ya lo hable con el primo de mi_ _difunto esposo. Él ha dicho que estará encantado de convivir con ella. Después de todo la conoció cuando Kagome tan solo tenía tres años de edad y fue en la ocasión en que mi esposo tuvo que arreglar unos papeles en Estados Unidos. Solo me pide que le de tres semanas para tenerle listo una habitación para ella. Le he dicho que no se molestara, pero él ha insistido en que quiere darle su propio espacio._

 _Ella no lo veía, pero podía asegurar que al otro lado del teléfono, él estaba conteniendo el deseo de suspirar. Entendía que no quisiera perder a Kagome de vista, tampoco ella, pero en esta ocasión era lo mejor para su hija. Y no es como si no fuera a seguir protegiéndola aun estando el lejos de ella, en estos casi dos años lo había llegado a conocer muy bien y sabía que les tenía un real cariño a su hija y a su familia. Y qué decir de ella que llego a quererlo como a un hijo._

― _Si es as_ _í. No me queda más que apoyarte._

― _Gracias. Esperaba contar con tu apoyo. Kagome aceptara si sabe que_ _tú estás de acuerdo. Ella siempre te escucha._

― _Tal vez, pero quien tiene_ _más poder e influencia sobre ella en estos momentos es tu hijo._

― _¿Sota?_ _―pregunto un poco contrariada._

― _Fue por el que Kagome dejo de intentar cruzar por el pozo._

 _Naomi recordó aquellos momentos en los que Kagome más caía en desesperación por volver a la época feudal y más daño se hacía._

― _Ya veo._

― _Preparare los papeles que necesita para viajar y residir en Estados Unidos. Estar_ _án listos antes de las tres semanas._

― _De acuerdo._ _Cambiando de tema. ¿Cuándo aceptaras venir a comer con nosotros? Sé que tienes trabajo en tu empresa, pero venir a visitarnos no te hará caer en bancarrota ni nada semejante._

― _Un d_ _ía de estos iré. Llámame por cualquier cosa._

 _Después había colgado y ella había dejado de hacer cualquier cosa para enfocarse en la conversación que tendría con su hija."_

Salió a buscarla y la encontró sentada en la banca bajo la sombra del Goshinboku. Su cabello danzaba al compás del aire que soplaba y su mirada estaba perdida en el cielo. Suspiro. Era el momento.

―¿Kagome?―dijo sentándose a su lado.

―Dime―Su voz fue tan carente de emociones que la hizo estremecer y por un momento deseo no decirle nada y mantenerla junto a ella. Pero se obligó a no flaquear en su decisión. Tomo su mano entre las de ella.

―Estos días que estuve con tu tía Akane, me dio una agradable noticia. Veras, ella me contó que hace unos meses hizo un corto viaje a Washington, en Estados Unidos, y dijo que se encontró con el primo de tu padre, al parecer desde hace tiempo, un par de años, que falleció su madre, tu tía abuela, y vive solo en un pueblito. Él pregunto por nuestra familia, seguro no te acuerdas de él porque eras muy pequeña cuando lo conociste, pero me estaba preguntando ¿no te gustaría ir a visitarlo un tiempo?

Kagome enfoco su cansada mirada en su madre después de haberla mantenido fija en el cielo, la miro sin entender del todo lo que le decía. Pero, ¿acaso su madre quería que se fuera de Japón?

―¿Por qué quieres que me valla?―pregunto con voz rasposa y sus ojos temblorosos por las lágrimas que se empezaban a acumular en ellos.

Con suavidad, Naomi aparto el flequillo de su frente. Dos lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas cuando Kagome cerró los ojos ante la caricia y luego los volvió a enfocar en su madre.

―Cariño. Estar aquí no te está haciendo bien, solo te lastima más. Desde que volviste no eres la misma muchacha alegre que yo conozco. Algo paso que no me quieres contar, solo me dijiste que todo había acabado y que ya no volverías a la era feudal. Pero tiempo después, cuando descubriste que el pozo se había cerrado, con desesperación intentabas volver a cruzar e incluso llegaste a hacerte daño. Después la tristeza pareció consumir tus energías y solo te dedicaste a llorar por las noches y de eso ya hace casi un año, Kagome. Ya no puedes segur así, hija.

Y Kagome ya no pudo soportarlo más. Se dejó caer en el regazo de su madre y soltó un llanto amargo y doloroso.

Todo lo que había estado reteniendo, lo dejo ir entre lágrimas. Se ferro a la cintura de su madre buscando el consuelo que solo ella podía darle. Sus lágrimas rodaron sin fin y oleadas de dolor recorrieron su ya herido corazón.

Ya no podía más.

Ya no podía aparentar una fortaleza que con el pasar de los días se caía a pedazos dejándola más vulnerable y destrozada. La felicidad que en algún momento sintió mientras estaba en la época feudal al lado de Inuyasha y sus amigos, el día de hoy se había esfumado y no parecía que fuera a volver. Y es que todo se había derrumbado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En aquel tiempo, cuando todo acabo, creyó ilusamente que la oportunidad para que Inuyasha y ella estuvieran juntos, al fin había llegado, pero esa ilusión se esfumo cuando se dio cuenta que su rival en el amor sobrevivió a la batalla y fue ver a Inuyasha ir a su lado que supo que todo había terminado para ella.

Después de una despedida dolorosamente rápida a sus amigos, que entendían el dolor que aquella imagen significaba para ella, se marchó.

Sumida en la tristeza y el dolor, pronto entendió que Inuyasha no iría por ella esta vez. Meses después… se resignó a no volver a ver a sus amigos y mucho menos a él.

Era cierto lo que decía su madre, estar en este lugar le hacía daño y solo le traía recuerdos que poco a poco empezaban a convertirse en pesadillas crueles de lo que ya no tendría. Tal vez, solo tal vez, era mejor irse de aquí por un tiempo pero tan solo el pensarlo la llenaba de temor. ¿De verdad estaba bien dejar todo atrás y tratar de olvidar? ¿Seguir con su vida en un lugar que no le recordara a él y en donde su corazón aun lo esperaba?

Miro a su madre a los ojos, la preocupación que vio en ellos fue tan clara que le formo un nudo en la garganta y entendió que la situación por la que pasaba no solo la estaba afectando a ella misma sino a su familia también. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta de todo. Las veces que despertaba debajo de la venta de su habitación acurrucada con la cobija, una que ella nunca recordaba haberse puesta pero a lo que nunca le daba importancia estando muy sumida en su tristeza. El cómo evitaba su familia mencionar el nombre de Inuyasha o algo sobre la época feudal solo para no hacerla sentir mal, conscientes de lo que provocaba en ella ese tema.

¿Cuánto tiempo les habrá llevado darse cuenta de lo que le sucedía? ¿Cuándo fue que supieron que el tema de la época feudal se había convertido en tabú para ella? ¿Desde cuándo incluso empezaron a actuar como si aquello nunca hubiera pasado? Algo realmente imposible.

Habían llegado hasta el punto de evitar la comida que a él le gustaba comer cuando se encontraban aquí.

¿Tan patética se había vuelto su situación? ¿O tal vez ella era la patética?

El llorar y estarse lamentando no iba aliviar su dolor ni a sanar su corazón, porque este estaba roto y ya ella ya no tenía fuerzas para recoger los trozos que quedaron de él. Después de todo no habría nadie a quien darle un corazón incompleto, nunca podría entregarlo a alguien más porque su condena fue escrita en su alma hace quinientos años. Era la razón del porque ni siquiera necesito tiempo para amarlo, porque el amor ya estaba ahí, en su alma.

Llevar tatuado a fuego su nombre, era su sentencia. Amarlo solo a él, su condena.

Pero eso no significaba que no podría al menos intentar ser feliz. Por el bien de ella y de su familia. Ellos no merecían verla de esta manera y si para lograrlo tenía que alejarse de ellos y de su cálido hogar, que al final solo le traía una tristeza infinita y desasosiego, entonces estaba decidido. Lo haría, se marcharía y trataría de volver a empezar. Volvería a recuperar a la Kagome que fue y cambiaría, en esencia seguirá siendo la misma pero su actitud y carácter ya no serían lo mismo, ya no iba a permitir que la hicieran menos, que la intimidaran, que la creyeran débil porque en realidad no lo era y ya era tiempo de que lo demostrara.

§§§

El sol empezaba a ocultarse y con él la sensación de seguridad que había sentido en el transcurso de esas tres semanas, cuando le dio a su madre la respuesta a toda esta situación. Se sentía tan pequeña y frágil. Jamás creyó que el amor tuviera el poder de destrozar a una persona de esta manera, era una suerte que fuera incapaz de enamorarse de nuevo para no volver a sufrir.

Escucho un ruido atrás a su espalda, pero eso no hizo que apartara la mirada de la vista en frente de ella. Era hermoso ver como la luna teñía de azul el color anaranjado que el sol dejo en el cielo.

Un peso se instaló en su hombro. Si segundos antes sintió frío, ahora la calidez de la cercanía de su hermano lo hizo desaparecer. Se quedaron así, sentados en el tejado de la casa, contemplando el cielo estrellado. Era una de las pocas noches en que solía mostrarse el firmamento en todo su esplendor. Ninguno hablo. Solo el susurro de la noche y el murmullo de los arboles alrededor del templo rompían tenuemente el silencio.

En su cabeza todo daba vueltas y no sabía que esperar del futuro. Solo entendía que no podía seguir como hasta ahora. Pero sus miedos seguían siendo los mismos y no la dejaban en paz.

De cierta forma le causaba temor que al dejar el dolor atrás dejara también atrás los recuerdos de sus queridos amigos aun cuando la mayoría de estos, al rememorarlos, siempre desembocaban en una tristeza que le recorría todo el cuerpo y punzaba debajo de su piel como miles de agujas.

Pero este cambio solo era el primer paso para tratar de ser feliz, aunque algo le decía que no sería fácil.

—Te voy a extrañar—susurro su hermano. Kagome sonrió con sinceridad, era su hermano el único que en ocasiones lograba que sonriera de verdad.

—Mamá dice que podrás ir a visitarme en vacaciones—Lo abrazo recargando su cabeza contra la de él.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quita que no te voy a ver por más de cinco meses—replico, acurrucándose más junto a ella.

—Se pasaran volando, ya lo veras.

Sota la miro inquieto. Para él no era fácil separarse de su hermana. Desde que Kagome había vuelto de la época antigua, el dolor reflejado en sus ojos azules fue tan evidente y abrumador que ninguno fue capaz de preguntar qué había sucedido. Días después en que solo se había dedicado a evadir el pozo y el árbol sagrado, las cosas fueron peor cuando había tratado de atravesar el pozo y se dio cuenta que este se encontraba sellado. Ante esto todo empeoro. Kagome no volvió a hablar, sus salidas se redujeron a nada y en cambio las noches se volvieron tormentosas para ella… y para todos.

Por las noches un llanto desgarrador se hizo presente. Nadie supo que hacer, así que su mamá solo se dedicaba a abrazarla durante la noche hasta que se calmaba e incluso eso muchas veces no solía funcionar. Después volvió a intentar de forma desesperada cruzar el pozo, esta vez provocándose daño cuando forzaba tanto su poder espiritual que este terminaba por hacerle daño. Sota jamás había visto a su hermana de aquella manera, con su poder envolviéndola, dos colores vio esa vez luchando por prevalecer uno por encima del otro, como si se tratara de dos poderes totalmente contrarios uno de otro. Su hermana estaba fuera de sí y todo se calmó solo cuando _**el**_ apareció y se la llevo. Un mes después volvió, parecía como si hubiera vuelto a ser la de antes, pero fue ver el árbol sagrado florecer y el llanto volvió junto a sus intentos por cruzar el pozo hasta que esa vez fue el quien le imploro que parara. Recuerda haber entrado al pozo con ella, a pesar de la negativa de su madre, sintió su poder rechazarlo al principio pero después termino por envolverlo a él también cuando la abrazo y le susurro que se detuviera, que dejara de hacerlo y hacerse daño. Ella se dejó caer en el suelo y se aferró a él. Allí se quedaron los dos hasta que todo se tranquilizó y ella le prometió no volver a hacerlo. Entonces mejoro ligeramente pero su llanto por las noches siguió y el la acompaño por las noches abrazándola, saberlo con ella cuando los recuerdos invadían su sueño—porque él lo sabía, no eran pesadillas sino recuerdos lo que la atormentaba—la calmaba al punto en que lograba dormir profundamente sin haber derramado una sola lagrima, hasta que ella misma ya no se lo permitió, al parecer necesitaba llorar para sacar todo el dolor que llevaba dentro desde que ya no podía cruzar el pozo. Desde entonces el solo se aseguraba de arroparla en las noches cuando se quedaba dormida en el suelo debajo de la ventana. Y ellos no podían hacer nada por evitarlo.

Su madre nunca lo dijo pero él sabía que se sentía desilusionada de aquel que juraba siempre protegería a su hija sin importar que. A su abuelo muchas veces lo había descubierto tratando de lanzarle maldiciones al joven hibrido y orando por que no volviera a aparecer en la vida de su nieta.

Y él, internamente, deseaba lo mismo.

—¿Quién te cuidara por las noches mientras duermes?—pregunto, viéndola como se tensó y su sonrisa vacilaba en sus labios.

—Tal vez estando allá mis pesadillas sean menos, ¿no crees?

—Y si no es así, ¿Quién velara tu sueño?—la preocupación en su voz fue más que evidente y Kagome no pudo evitar sentirse culpable por hacerlo sentir así.

—Estaré bien—Trato de hablar con seguridad.

Sota no estuvo muy seguro de sus palabras, pero aun así trato de creerle.

—Vamos adentro. Ya es tarde y mi vuelo sale mañana por la tarde, así que quiero aprovechar el día para dormir lo más que pueda—Sota asintió.

Se levantaron y entraron por la ventana del cuarto de Kagome. Su madre y el abuelo ya dormían en sus habitaciones. Esa era la última noche que pasaba en casa. Entonces decidió que merecía dormir sin nada que atormentara su sueño y el único que era capaz de lograr eso era su hermano Sota.

—¿Te quedarías a dormir conmigo?—pregunto haciéndolo detenerse con la mano en la perilla a punto de salir.

Sota volteo. La vio tan frágil ahí, con su cabello meciéndose con la ligera brisa que entraba por la ventana y sus ojos anhelantes porque aceptara, que lo único que fue capaz de hacer fue acercarse a ella y tumbarla junto a él en la cama. Así, sin cambiarse la ropa para ponerse el pijama y sin decir nada se quedaron acostados.

Acaricio su cabello juntado su frente con la de ella. Cerró sus ojos escuchando su calmada respiración que le indicaba que ya se encontraba dormida. El suave ulular de la cortina lo arrullo. En la inconsciencia del sueño sintió a su hermana abrazarlo y deseo que Kagome encontrara a alguien que fuera capaz de protegerla y hacerla feliz.

§§§

El olor a fármacos y sangre le llego de golpe a su fino olfato cuando abrió las puertas del hospital. Los pasillos se encontraban vacíos en aquella hora de la mañana. Los pacientes aun dormían y las enfermeras y doctores del turno de noche ya preparaban sus cosas para retirarse a sus casas. Avanzo hasta la recepción donde ya lo esperaba una de las enfermeras con el historial de los pacientes.

—Buenos días, Christine—saludo a la joven que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

—Buenos días, Doctor Cullen—le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa que intentaba ser coqueta pero que el doctor ya estaba acostumbrado a pasar por alto.

—¿Algo nuevo por la noche?—pregunto al recibir el tablero con el historial médico de los ingresados.

—Solo una niña con temperatura alta. Nada fuera de lo normal—le informo.

—Eso nunca se sabe—dijo, regalándole una sonrisa que la hizo suspirar embelesada.

El doctor dio una pasada rápida a las hojas y se retiró para iniciar sus labores. Fue entrando en cada una de los cuartos revisando que todo estuviera bien y administrando algún medicamento si hacía falta. En el camino a la habitación de la niña se cruzó con en uno de sus colegas, el doctor Gerandy.

—Doctor Gerandy, buenos días.

—Doctor Cullen—le dio un apretón de manos.

—¿Ya va de salida?

—Sí, iré a la Push. Una joven sufrió una caída, al parecer fue algo fuerte pero sus padres se reúsan a traerla al hospital. De verdad no entiendo su terquedad a no venir a consultar aquí—dijo negando con la cabeza. El doctor Cullen sonrió con pesar, pues él era la razón por la que los Quileutes no se acercaban al hospital.

—No se le puede hacer nada—murmuro.

—Bueno, me voy porque todavía tengo que entregarle a Charlie unas cosas que me encargo para su sobrina—le comento. Hace dos días había ido a Seattle con su esposa y el jefe de policía aprovecho para encargarle algunos adornos para la tercera habitación que construyo en su casa.

—¿Su sobrina?—la intriga en la voz de Carlisle era tan palpable que a Gerandy le extraño.

—Sí, ¿qué acaso no lo sabias?—Recibió una negación—. Bueno, Charlie ha sido muy discreto con este tema así que tal vez no debería sorprenderme que nadie lo sepa hasta que la muchacha ya esté aquí—dijo más para sí mismo que para él—. De cualquier forma ya te enteraras

—Tienes razón. La verdad dudo que alguien más lo sepa. Después de todo este pueblo es muy pequeño y las noticias vuelan muy rápido.

—Te dejo entonces—se despidió.

—SÍ, adiós.

Carlisle se quedó parado en el sitio sin saber que pensar. Era imposible que la llegada de la sobrina de Charlie Swan haya pasado desapercibida por Alice y su don, aunque también cabía la posibilidad de que no dijera nada para no perturbar a Edward y aun así él se habría dado cuenta de ello, si no era a través de Alice entonces lo haría leyendo la mente de la gente, pero Edward hace tiempo que cerro su mente y cada vez que desaparecía nada les aseguraba que tomara caminos que lo acercara a la población como para llagar a leer sus mentes. Según en palabras simples de Jasper, había apagado su don. Ellos podrían gritar cosas en su cabeza y Edward ni siquiera se enteraría.

Toda esa situación era muy confusa y debería de carecer de importancia para su familia, desde que Bella ya no estaba con ellos concordaron que lo mejor era involucrarse lo menos posible con Charlie por su propia seguridad. Y sin embargo, algo le decía que las cosas estaban por dar un giro inesperado. Después de todo que Alice no haya podido ver nada era algo inquietante, porque estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho al menos se lo habría dicho a él o a Jasper. Decidió necesario comentarle esta noticia a su familia para estar preparados por cualquier cosa. Solamente esperaba que sea lo que sea no hiciera que Edward se hundiera más en ese hoyo negro en el que el mismo se había metido.

§§§§§

Era de cierta forma liberador haber podido subir al avión y dejar Tokio atrás. Las cosas fueron más fácil de lo que pensó. La despedida fue corta, hubo tristeza sí, pero no dolor. También se llevó una sorpresa al ver a sus amigas ahí cuando llego con su familia a Narita. Las tres la estaban esperando para despedirla y le aseguraron que contaba con ellas en todo lo que necesitara. Sus amigas habian entendido la situación por la que pasaba, fue imposible para ella no contarles todo lo que había vivido desde el día que cumplió quince años y viajo a través del pozo cuando las vio dispuestas a hacer sufrir al que llamaban su novio patán y desconsiderado. No hizo falta que les jurara que sus aventuras fueron reales, años de conocerse les aseguro que no les mentía. Fue así que con buenos deseos por parte de ellas y su familia se despidió de ellos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde del domingo cuando el avión partió del aeropuerto y el viaje había durado casi trece horas y todavía la esperaba un par de horas más de Washington a Seattle y de ahí un corto viaje a Port Angeles y otro más para por fin llegar al pueblito donde vivía su tío Charlie Swan.

Sabía muy poco de él. Su madre le dijo que era divorciado y que su ex-esposa se había vuelto a casar pero que habían procreado una hija, la misma que hasta hace poco vivió con él y que ahora había vuelto a vivir con su madre. Ahora vivía solo y llevaba años siendo el jefe de policía.

Cuando por fin bajo de la avioneta que la llevo a Port Angeles eran más de las más de las tres de la tarde‒aquí aún seguía siendo sábado por la diferencia de horario‒ y su tío Charlie ya la estaba esperando, de hecho era el único que estaba ahí. Ella no sabía cómo era el hombre físicamente así que ya se había hecho a la idea de que tenía que andar preguntando para saber quién podría ser, pero desecho la idea cuando se subió a la avioneta y se dio cuenta de que ella era la única que viajaba hacia aquel pueblo remoto.

No supo que pensar acerca de eso ni tampoco de que el cielo estuviera imposiblemente nublado. La hacia recordar cuando la energía maligna de Naraku ennegrecía el cielo hasta volverlo escalofriante, pero al menos aquí, débiles rayos de sol lograban colarse entre la nubes negras.

Conforme se fue acercando se dio cuenta de que su tío guardaba cierto parecido con su padre en el color de cabello y la forma de la cara, lo sabía por la foto que tenia de su padre y la cual ya estaba maltratada de tanto que la tenía en sus manos.

Se detuvo a menos de un metro de él y sonrió. Se sorprendió a si misma que la sonrisa le saliera tan natural y sin ningún esfuerzo. Definitivamente haber tomado distancia le estaba causando efecto muy pronto.

—¿Tío Charlie?

El pareció vacilar como si fuera otra persona a la que estuviera viendo en frente de él y un matiz de tristeza atravesó en un veloz destello sus ojos, pero finalmente después de un par de segundos la estrecho entre sus brazos.

—Bienvenida, tú debes ser Kagome. La única vez que te vi tenías tres años—le dijo una vez la soltó.

—Sí, mi madre me hablo de tu encuentro con mi padre.

—¿Cómo están tu madre y tu hermano? ¿Y el abuelo?—Kagome había olvidado que su abuelo también era pariente político de Charlie. Recordaba que su abuelo le había enviado saludos.

—Están bien. El abuelo te envía saludos.

Charlie sonrió y la ayudo a llevar sus cuatro maletas hasta el coche patrulla.

El viaje en coche fue rápido y no hubo preguntas de parte de Charlie. Kagome lo atribuyo al evidente estado de soñolencia por las largas horas de viaje en las que no pudo dormir casi nada y que ahora le estaban pasando factura. El ronroneo no ayudaba mucho tampoco a mantenerla con los ojos abiertos.

Un rato después de ver una ligera lluvia caer, humedeciendo más el lugar de lo que ya estaba, y los muros de árboles que se alzaban al lado de la carretera y se extendían por todo el camino fue que su tío Charlie volvió a hablar.

—Hace dos días llegaron por paquetería dos cosas para ti.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Una camioneta de cuatro puertas y lo otro tu madre dijo que era mejor que lo vieras por ti misma cuando llegaras—Después de eso no tardaron en ver el letrero de bienvenida y dejarlo atrás entrando por fin al pueblito.

El paisaje no cambiaba mucho, todo alrededor seguía siendo verde y húmedo. Kagome descubrió con sorpresa encontrarse ansiosa por conocer todo el lugar, cuando su madre le había dicho de las características del lugar en el que viviría por tiempo indefinido sufrió un pequeño ataque de pánico al saber que no sería demasiado diferente al escenario de todas sus aventuras en la época antigua y temió que eso no la ayudara a olvidar y relajarse. Pero todo en aquel sitio era diferente, empezando por el bosque que los rodeaba y la constante lluvia. Sabía que sería muy difícil ver alguna vez el sol brillar en todo su esplendor por el clima tan lluvioso. Lo encontraba como un punto a favor, los veranos en Tokio a veces solían ser demasiado calurosos.

Entonces lo sintió, fue tan repentino que tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no sobresaltarse teniendo a su tío a un lado. Kagome estuvo tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no pudo detectarlo antes incluso de entrar al pueblo, pero ahí estaban, varias presencias sobrenaturales que se dividían en dos grupos diferentes.

Ahora entendía ese mensaje tan repentino que recibió momentos antes de llegar a Narita para tomar su vuelo. Era más que claro que el había investigado el lugar descubriendo lo que aquí se ocultaba. Por eso se mostró un poco renuente en aceptar que ella viajara a un lugar como aquel y por supuesto no le dijo nada a su madre o sino no la habría dejado partir.

Suspiro.

 _Salí de una solo para entrar a otra_ , pensó.

Su vida sí que estaba llena de sorpresas y giros inesperados. Solo le quedaba aguardar por lo que le deparaba de aquí en adelante.

Saco de su abrigo su teléfono celular y abrió el último mensaje recibido. En ese momento su tío anuncio que habían llegado. Se bajaron de la patrulla. Charlie se apresuró a sacar las maletas de la cajuela el solo y ponerlas en el pórtico mientras abría la puerta de la casa y ella se quedaba parada en el camino mojado que conducía a la entrada contemplando a su alrededor.

‟ _Si llegas a sentirte bien en ese lugar entonces no lo pienses y permanece el tiempo que quieras. Te aconsejo que saques a esa Kagome que demostraste ser cuando te tuve bajo mi entrenamiento en aquel tiempo. Recuerda lo que te enseñe, porque no voy a seguir permitiendo que aquella humana a la que entrene se vuelva alguien tan débil y patética._

 _En todo caso no estarás sola, te he enviado a alguien. No lo hice antes porque no estabas bien y solo empeoraría tu estado emocional._

 _Por último, cuando llegues a ese pueblo notaras que no solo humanos habitan allí, así que ten cuidado y toma precauciones. Aunque me parece que serán ellos los que tendrán que tener cuidado de ti._

 _Sesshomaru_ ".

Sonrió y volvió a guardar el celular.

Entonces fue consciente de que todo su dolor y tristeza fue desplazo a segundo plano dándole la oportunidad de respirar sin sentir esa constante opresión en su pecho. Si, estaba lastimada aun. Su corazón seguía destrozado en fragmentos que no se molestaría en levantar y solo los mantendría dentro de ella ocultos a la vista de cualquiera. Estaba por empezar de nuevo y dejar todo atrás. Sabía que no olvidaría jamás por más tiempo que pasara, estaba muy segura de ello. Pero tal vez alcanzar la felicidad no fuera tan imposible. Solo tenía que deshacerse de sus miedos de olvidar a sus amigos porque era imposible olvidar a quienes le dieron tanto cariño y cambiaron su vida.

Suspiro de nuevo el aire húmedo que la envolvía. Volteo y sonrió con sinceridad cuando su tío Charlie le dio bienvenida a su casa, nuevo hogar.

Forks.

* * *

Gracias especiales a **Alice** y **Kagome 17** por comentar y darle una oportunidad a esta historia crossover. También a las que la están siguiendo y la agregaron a favoritos. Espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.


End file.
